


Where There's Smoke, There's Fiery Passion

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest (teen years) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Lust, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Love, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets high when John leaves them for a week for a job, feeling like he can finally relax. He gets a little too stoned and Sam insists that he smoke with him. Dean gives in and suddenly they are kissing.</p><p>I am going to add another chapter soon, it is suppose to be for fun. I know that Dean at least smoked a little weed back in the day. There will most likely be hot Wincest sex in the next chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Smoke, There's Fiery Passion

"....and make sure you.......because you never know when......."

Dean blinked hard, trying not to space off. He was only half listening to his father's instructions on what to do and not do while he was gone. It wasn't like he hadn't done this about a million times already, and the rules were always the same. Dean was trying to tune him out because his dad was a major buzz kill. He had just smoked a joint about a half hour earlier, then his dad came back to the motel and told him that he was going to be gone for the next week.

Dean got up and went to the refrigerator. He grabbed a pop and quickly drank down half of it, he had cotton mouth so bad. He was also starving. He looked around for something to eat and settled on a bag of chips and some candy. He grabbed one more can of pop and sat back down on the couch. 

"Dean, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, watch out for Sam, um...uh, check the salt lines. I know the drill."

"Damn it Dean, you need to take things a hell of a lot more serious. You've been out there and you know what kinds of things can happen, so you need to know what to do and how to protect your brother and yourself. "

"Mmm hmmm." The wrapper of the candy he had just eaten was suddenly very fascinating. Dean was staring at it and smoothing it over with his fingers.

John sighed, he knew that Dean knew what to do but he just had the feeling that he was not really paying attention to him so he just gave up. He went to talk to Sam before he left so Dean finally relaxed.

Dean slouched down on the couch and flipped the TV on. Not that he wanted to watch anything, he just wanted to lay back and chill so he could enjoy his buzz. He wanted his dad to leave so he could smoke again. Since his dad was going to be gone Dean wanted to just get stoned and relax the rest of the day. He might have to smoke a few more joints to get to that point since his tolerance had grown substantially but he had plenty of weed. He had just bought an ounce so he had enough to last him for awhile, and the guy he had been dealing with told him it was some really good shit, even better than the stuff he had been getting. Dean had noticed it was extremely sticky and there were lots of purple hairs so he was pretty excited to smoke some more.

Dean was getting really impatient, his dad had just given him some money and was going over more orders. Dean never spent the money his dad gave him for food on any of his bad habits, most of the time Dean got the money hustling up pool or poker games. He was only eighteen but because he was so tall and muscular he looked older. It also didn't hurt that he had a fake ID saying he was twenty-two that his father had gotten him for when they worked jobs and he needed Dean to be able to get into places he might not otherwise be able to.

John finally got his things and headed out the door, making sure to remind Dean to lock it up after him. Dean got up and pulled the chain across the door and locked the dead bolt. As soon as he heard his dad start the Impala and gun it down the street, Dean headed for the bathroom, grabbing a magazine before he went in.

Sam looked up from his book, "What're you doing? Ugh you're taking a magazine with you, I hope you aren't going in there to jerk off."

Dean held up the magazine. "You think I'm gonna jerk off to pictures of guns? I'm going to go do what people normally do in the bathroom. Even if I wanted to jerk off, why are you so worried about it, sometimes I do it when you're sleeping right across from me." Dean laughed and patted his pocket to make sure he had his lighter.

Sam was giving him a bitchface and had already gone back to reading his book. He knew all too well what his brother did in the bed next to him when he thought Sam was asleep. Most of the time Sam was dying to get into Dean's bed with him when he was jerking off.

Dean locked the bathroom door and sat on the edge of the tub, putting the magazine on his lap. He pulled a baggie out of his pocket and took one of the sticky green buds out. It only took him a few seconds to pick all of the seeds and stems out, it really was pretty good quality stuff with almost no seeds. When he finally got it broken down nice and fine he pulled out a paper and rolled a joint. He didn't really feel like going for another walk, and there was a small window above the toilet. Even if the smell lingered, which he knew it would, Sam thought he was going to the bathroom, plus there was air freshener. He doubted Sam would recognize the smell anyway, but Dean did wonder sometimes because he had already been getting high by the time he was Sam's age. Dean figured Sam was a lot more vanilla, he never got in any kind of trouble or did anything that he wasn't supposed to. Dean assumed that Sam had no idea about things like what weed smelled like and he really doubted he had ever smoked.

Dean stood on the toilet, opened the window and pulled out his lighter, taking several hits to get it lit. He held them in as long as he could and blew the smoke out the window. He took a huge hit and started coughing hard. He almost lost his balance, and since he had already had a buzz to begin with, he was pretty stoned now so he started laughing.

Dean smoked it down until it was burning his fingers then flicked the burning cherry off the end. He flushed the toilet, to make it seem like he had actually gone to the bathroom. Then he sprayed a little too much air freshener and started coughing hard again. He couldn't smell it anymore, but a nonsmoker probably could. He knew it was lingering on his clothes but he really didn't care. He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were half shut, pupils blown and they were glassy and red. Dean pulled out a bottle of Visine and dropped a few drops in each eye. He lit a cigarette and smoked it a few minutes, figuring it would cover the scent up even more. Sam knew Dean smoked cigarettes but he had no idea about the weed and Dean wanted to keep it that way. He had gotten really good at hiding it, but he knew Sam was getting suspicious that Dean was up to something when he left or stayed out all night.

Dean turned around towards the door a little too fast and got a head rush. It really was some good weed, but it was creeper, he didn't feel that high until after he had smoked it then it hit him really hard. He liked it a lot, he probably shouldn't have smoked another one so soon because he was really fucked up. Most of the time he just smoked a little to calm his nerves, just to get a slight buzz. He only got really high when their dad was a total asshole to him, which lately was pretty much all the time. But he tried not to smoke much when he was alone with his brother because he actually enjoyed spending time with him and didn't need to get high when Sam was around because Sam was the only good thing in his life. Besides Sam, everything else about his life sucked. Occasionally he would let himself get really just high for the hell of it, trying to escape reality. Since his dad had been bitching at him constantly and riding him hard for the past few days about stupid things, he had really needed it. 

Dean took a deep breath and opened the door, trying hard to concentrate on acting normal, which was kind of hard because his arms and legs felt heavy and his head felt like it was floating. He walked slower than normal to the couch and plopped down, sprawling across it. Sam looked at him a little strange, probably because he was in the bathroom for quite a while. Dean put out his cigarette and laid back, trying to enjoy his high. He was feeling really good so he just laid there and stared at the ceiling.

Sam got up and sat in the chair near him. He grumbled about what was on TV and got up and shoved Dean's arm over and yanked the remote out from under him. He knew something was up because Dean was being unusually quiet, normally Dean never stopped running his mouth. Sam had taken the remote to see if Dean would bitch about it and since he hadn't, Sam knew for sure that Dean was not being himself. Sam plopped back down on his chair. Dean laughed as he watched Sam flip through the channels.

"Dude what's your problem?"

"Huh?" Dean tried avoiding Sam's eyes, he felt the urge to just burst out laughing. He wasn't sure why though, he had a pretty high tolerance since he had been smoking for so long. It must have been even better weed than the thought. "Nothin' man." Dean bit down on his lip, trying to stifle his laughter. 

Sam was eyeing him suspiciously. He wasn't as naive as Dean thought, he knew that his brother got high and he could tell he was stoned. "Whatever." Sam muttered and got up to get something to drink. 

Dean's mouth was super dry again, and he wanted something to drink so bad but he didn't think he could talk to Sam without cracking up. He took a deep breath. "Uh.." Dean paused, he heard Sam drop something and glanced over the back of the couch. Sam was giving him a look that made him burst out laughing, making Sam give him a bitchface which made Dean laugh harder.

"You're fucking weird."

"You're a...a..." Dean tried to take a deep breath and continue through bursts of laughter. "A, um...b-bitch."

"Freaking jerk," Sam mumbled and bent down to pick up the pop.  

Dean bit down on his lip and closed his eyes, trying to calm down enough to tell Sam to bring him a pop. "Sam, grab me a pop." Dean managed to get out then clapped his hand over his mouth and laughed.

"Get up and get your own." Sam said, but then realized he had just dropped a can of pop on the ground and figured that since Dean was always messing around with him, he could just give him that one. Sam shook it a few times to make sure it would explode on him when he opened it.

Sam set the pop on the coffee table in front of Dean, far enough that he could not reach it and went back to sit in his chair. Dean sighed and struggled to reach the pop. He propped himself up and stretched over, finally reaching it. Sam pretended to watch the TV but was watching him out of the corner of his eye. Dean opened the can and pop sprayed everywhere, drenching his shirt. Sam bit down on his lip and tried not to laugh, but it had gotten him good and was pretty hilarious. 

"Shit!" Dean laughed. He glanced down and realized his shirt was soaked. "Aw, fuck. Now I'm all fucking sticky."

Dean seemed to realize what he said was funny and laughed even harder. He looked up at Sam and started laughing uncontrollably. He licked some off of his hand then set the pop down and took his shirt off, tossing it on the ground.

Sam knew without a doubt that his brother was fucked up. If he hadn't been his reaction would have been totally different. He would have either been screaming at Sam or just bitching and swearing because it had gotten all over him.

Dean laid back and gradually his outburst of laughter slowed down to a few occasional chuckles. He looked up at Sam and noticed he was still watching him. He was giving Dean his 'Dude-what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you' bitchface. He tried to take a deep breath so he could ask him what his problem was.

"Wha...w-what's wrong, Sammy?" Dean asked, his mouth twitching, doing his best to hold back laughter.

"Dude, are you high?"

"Whaaat?" Dean made a noise like he was crazy for asking. "No. I mean, why...why would you think that?"

"Well besides the fact that you look fucked up, you keep laughing and grinning like a fucking moron, plus you are never in this good of a mood."

Dean laughed, "Sure I am, Sammy. Don't be a buzz kill, I'm....I'm just happy Dad's gone, that's all."

"My ass."

Dean sat up and swayed a little. He picked up his half spilled can of pop and chugged it down.

"Why're you trying to hide it from me Dean? I thought..." Sam sighed, he thought he and his brother were really close. He knew Dean hid things like his feelings, but he thought Dean trusted him and told him every thing. Of course Sam wanted to be even closer, not that he ever thought he would have even a remote possibility of his brother giving in to the feelings Sam knew he felt towards him but ignored.

"Sam..." Dean knew he couldn't deny that he was high, Sam obviously was on to him. Sometimes he forgot that even though Sam wasn't wild and crazy like he was, Sam was very smart. He also knew him better than anyone else. "Look..I'm...I'm sorry. I just..." Dean slouched back against the couch not sure what to say.

"You should smoke with me."

Dean looked up, surprised. He'd love to do that and a lot more with his brother. But when it came to Sam he couldn't be selfish and he certainly couldn't let him do stupid things because more than anything he wanted Sam to have a good life and the last thing he wanted was to turn him into a troublemaker like he was. Dean also wasn't about to get him addicted to weed like he was. Dean knew brother had zero tolerance for alcohol, he got drunk on a beer and he couldn't imagine how fucked up this weed would get him. 

" _Hell_ no, no fucking way." 

"Why not? You do it."

"Exactly, and now I can't stop and...and there's no way I'm letting that happen to you. You're a good kid and I'm not going to mess that up."

"C'mon De, just one time. You look like you're having fun and feeling good and I want to do that too. It sucks when Dad is around and....and I just want to do something fun with you. _Pleeeeease?"_

Sam stuck out his lip and gave Dean his saddest puppy dog eyes. Dean swore under his breath and shifted. His brother made him so damn horny when he looked at him like that. Sam knew Dean could never resist the puppy dog eyes. Dean sighed and bit his lip, he really did want to do something fun with Sam for a change. Most of the time their dad made them go out and shoot guns or learn things for 'the job'. The only time either of them had fun was when the two of them were alone. Dean would much rather be doing other things with his brother, like kiss him and have sex with him, but it would be fun to get high with him.

"Ugh, _fine_. God, I'm already so fucked up and now you want me to smoke another one with you."

Dean didn't really mind so much to smoke again, he kind of did want to get high with Sam but he was so high he wasn't thinking that it probably was not the best idea. He pulled out his weed and started rolling another joint, making this one a lot fatter than the last one. Dean remembered the first time he had gotten high. It was so amazing, one of the best feelings ever. It made him feel so happy and carefree. He felt invincible and for once the constant depression and worries about everything were gone. He figured it would be fun to see Sam stoned like that for the first time.

"You better _never_ do this again, not without me."

"Where would I even get weed? You just wouldn't want me to smoke without you."

"No, because you never know what you are getting. It could be laced with coke or something. Plus you could get ripped off and just...if you want to do something, do it with me."

Sam bit his lip, he could think of a few things he wanted to do with Dean. He really did not care if they smoked or not, he just was desperate to to something, _anything_ , with Dean.

Dean lit the joint, taking several large hits. He held it out for Sam to take. Sam tentatively took it and just barely inhaled, quickly blowing the smoke back out.

"Come on dude, you need to take a bigger hit than that. Make sure you hold it in a as long as you can too."

Sam took a quick hit off of the joint, causing it to burn quickly and run.

"Damn.  _Slow_ , hit it slow. Here give it to me."

Dean snatched the joint and flicked the ashes off of the end. He took a deep breath then took a huge hit off of the joint. Dean held it in for several seconds then motioned for Sam to come closer to him. Sam was confused but leaned in closer to Dean.

"Open your mouth." Dean gasped, still trying to hold in the smoke.

Sam opened his mouth and Dean leaned in close and exhaled the smoke. "Inhale," Dean choked out.

Sam inhaled then quickly blew it out. Dean sighed. "Ok let's go over a few things. You slowly inhale as much as you can, hold it in as long as you can then exhale. If you have the joint you take a few hits, hold it in and then pass it back."

"Why were you blowing it in my mouth then?"

"It's a shotgun. You are such a lightweight you would probably even get a contact buzz just sitting here but you can get high from me blowing my smoke into you. Plus it's your first time so you'll get high pretty quick. I didn't want to give you the joint because you slobbered all over it, and you hit it too hard and made it run. So take a few shotguns from me and if you aren't feeling anything I'll let you take a few hits."

Sam nodded and licked his lips. He had liked it when Dean came in close the last time and he wanted him to do it again.

"This weed is like, really good. I am so fucking high and it creeps up on you. You slowly feel something but then _Bam!_  all of a sudden you are really _really_ fucked up."

Dean took another slow hit and leaned close to Sam. Sam froze, he loved how Dean smelled, and being so close to him was driving Sam crazy. Sam looked at his long eyelashes and his bright green eyes. Dean's eyes were glassy and bloodshot but they still looked beautiful. His eyes flickered to Dean's bare chest, his muscles were so perfectly toned. He was glad he had given Dean the shaken up pop and that he had taken his shirt off but he could not stop staring at him.

"OK...c'mon."

Dean was so close to his lips, he blew the smoke out and Sam took the smoke in, trying to hold it. He felt like coughing but wanted to keep it in so Dean would give him another one.

Dean was smiling, "There you go Sammy, you did it. You can blow it out, it gets rough sometimes."

Sam was in shock, Dean's lips had just grazed his and he wanted him to do it again. He wanted to press his lips to Dean's so bad, he always looked at Dean's full plump lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

"Give me another one." Sam said, giggling a little.

Dean eyed Sam, he was obviously starting to get a buzz, but Dean figured if he was already a little high that he may as well give him more and let him really feel it. Dean held the joint out to Sam but Sam just looked at it. Dean held it up to his lips for him. The feeling of Dean's fingers on his lips had his heart beating faster.

"Just take a few tokes then I'll give you a few more shotguns. You'll get a nice good buzz."

Sam was a little disappointed that Dean didn't give him a shotgun, but Dean had said that he would do it again so Sam took a hit and made sure to slowly inhale, then held it in exactly like Dean had told him. Dean was grumbling to himself about what a terrible influence he was. He let Sam take two more hits then Dean pulled his hand back and took a few himself.

"Alright it's almost gone, I'm gonna take a big ass hit, so be ready."

Sam's inhibitions were gone. He felt really good and his feelings toward Dean were more intense then they ever had been. He decided he would never have another chance like this, he was going to just kiss Dean. He would never be able to just tell Dean how he felt, and even if Dean felt the same way he knew Dean would never ever say or do anything about it. Dean took a big hit, holding it in. When he leaned closer to Sam to blow the smoke, Sam put his hand on the back of Dean's head and pressed his lip to Dean's.

Dean stopped exhaling and his eyes grew wide. "Sam, what the hell?" he muttered against Sam's lips trying to pull away.

Dean starting to cough from holding the smoke in too long, so Sam pulled away enough for Dean to exhale the rest of the smoke then pressed his lips to Dean's again. Dean seemed to struggle less so Sam took his hand off the back of his head.

After a few seconds Sam pulled back and laughed, "Wow, your lips are _so_ soft Dean."

Dean put the joint down in the ashtray and looked at Sam like he was insane. "Dude, you are cut off. No more. You are obviously way too fucked up." Dean sat back against the couch, he was pretty fucked up too because he had actually really wanted to kiss his brother back.

"I want to kiss you."

Sam moved closer to Dean and leaned in. Dean couldn't move, he couldn't let Sam kiss him, even if he wanted to. But he wanted to, _so_ bad. Dean could not stop staring at Sam's lips. Sam leaned in but Dean backed away. He couldn't, not just because Sam was a guy and Dean had never kissed a guy, but they were brothers. Still, Dean couldn't get over the overwhelming urge to kiss him. He figured it was just a kiss so he let Sam lean closer and press his lips to his. It felt good, a little too good.

Dean found himself wanting more. Sam was just letting his lips linger over his, but Dean wanted to actually kiss. Dean pulled away a little and looked at his brother. Sam was looking into his eyes and Dean could not look away. Sam was smiling so wide and his dimples were driving Dean insane. Dean licked his lips, Sam watched his brother's tongue slide across his full luscious lips. Sam really wanted Dean to kiss him, really kiss him, not just press his lips to his. He wanted Dean to make out with him.

"Kiss me Dean. A real kiss."

Dean felt his heart hammering in his chest. God he was fucked up. He badly wanted to make out with his baby brother and he really didn't want to stop there, he wanted more.  He knew that it wasn't just the weed. He had been pushing aside feelings about Sam for a long time, he kept them buried deep and tried to never think about them. They always ended up coming back when he was alone with Sam or even worse when he was with a girl. 

Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to Sam's, giving him a few soft kisses then sliding his tongue over Sam's lips. Sam opened his mouth right away so Dean slid his tongue in. Dean slowly swirled his tongue around Sam's mouth. Sam gasped softly and wanted to be closer, so he slowly crawled onto Dean's lap and when Dean didn't object he put his arms over Dean's shoulders.

Dean couldn't believe he was doing this, and he really couldn't believe he was enjoying it this much. He wanted to keep going, Sam seemed to be liking is just as much. Dean let his hand rest on the small of Sam's back. Sam slid closer to Dean so Dean deepened the kiss. Sam moaned his name and the noise had Dean's already hardening dick throbbing. He couldn't believe he was so horny from this. Actually he could. He had been getting horny thinking about Sam a lot more lately but he hated himself for it and swore even if Sam wanted it he would never do anything with him.

Dean snapped back to reality, he had let his desires take over and he could not do this to Sam. He pulled back. "We shouldn't..."

Sam slid even closer to Dean so he was pressed up against him, straddling his now fully erect cock. "Dean...please I really want..."

Dean ran his finger down Sam's face. He couldn't stop staring at his brother's beautiful eyes. Every time he looked into them he was lost. They were so amazing, he loved how they changed colors and how he could tell so much by looking into them. He could always tell when Sam was happy, usually only when they were together, just by how looking at them. Dean could tell Sam wanted it, and Dean wanted to just give in.

"What Sam, what do you want?"

"You."

Dean wondered if he had led Sam on somehow. If he could know Sam came to want this on his own, then just maybe he would give in. He knew it was wrong but he also knew that you really had no control over who you fell in love with.

"You're just high, sometimes it makes you really horny."

"No, I've always wanted this...just now I don't feel too scared to tell you"

Sam leaned forward to kiss Dean but Dean turned his head a little.

"Sam, I..."

Dean looked down. He felt terrible letting Sam do this, but they both wanted it. He always did what was best for Sam and he couldn't decide if it would be better to give him what he wanted or force him to not have something they both wanted. He gave up a lot for Sam, and this was something he seemed to want too, so he wouldn't be totally selfish if he let it happen.

Sam saw Dean struggling with what to do. He knew he was beating himself up inside, thinking he was wrong. "Dean...it's not wrong if we both want it. Trust me, I want it so much. More than anything."

Sam started slowly grinding into Dean. He ran his hand down Dean's chest and leaned down, starting to kiss his neck. Dean let out a gasp, he wanted this so bad and it was feeling so amazing. He couldn't deny it anymore, he wanted Sam and since Sam had been the once instigating it, he would go with it. He would never take things further until Sam did. 

Dean laid back, bringing Sam with him. "Sam," he moaned softly as Sam started sucking down on his neck lightly. Dean ran his hands down Sam's back and started grinding into him. Sam moaned and pushed harder into Dean. Dean gently pulled Sam's face up and started kissing him, gradually letting it get deeper until they were kissing hard, sucking down on each other's tongues and lips, moaning into each other's mouths. Dean ran his hand up Sam's shirt, Sam leaned up and let Dean pull it off of him. When Sam laid back over Dean he moaned, the feeling of his skin on Dean's felt so amazing.

Dean went back to kissing Sam, running his hands down his back. He let one hand slide down his jeans, squeezing his ass. Sam gasped and started pushing harder into Dean.

"Dean...I..." Sam paused and moaned, the feeling of Dean's lips and hands on him made it hard to talk.  "I want you to fuck me Dean."

Dean froze. "What? No, no way Sam."

"Why?"

"It's...I can't Sam."

"Come on Dean. I want it, you obviously do to."

"You're fourteen Sam, no way. Even if you weren't my brother, there's no fucking way. You're too young."

"Whatever, I'm almost fifteen. You are so full of shit Dean, how old were you when you had sex the first time?"

Dean bit his lip, he was younger than Sam when he started having sex. He had a lot of sex by the time he was Sam's age, but he was never satisfied with anyone. He knew now that it was because there was only one thing he wanted, one thing he needed. Sam. Still, as bad as he wanted it he could not bring himself to allow it to happen. He loved Sam with all his heart and he knew that even though it hurt not to have someone you wanted, it would most likely fuck him up in ways he could not even imagine.

"No, and we should stop, I shouldn't have let it go this far. I'm sorry Sam."

"Dean no. I-I love you and I want it so bad De, _please_."

Sam felt his eyes starting to sting so he buried his head in Dean's neck. Sam felt tears running down his face but didn't care. Dean felt a sharp pain his chest, he could barely stop himself from jerking Sam's head up and kissing him then giving him everything he asked for. He wanted Sam so damn bad, and not just to have sex. Dean ran his hand lightly up Sam's back to try and get him to calm down.

"Sammy, that's why I can't." Dean slowly blew out a breath, he had always had a hard time talking about his feelings. But this was Sam, he had to know that Dean felt the same way because it made his heart break to see him this upset. "I...I love you. So much and it...it isn't..."

Sam sniffed and looked up at his brother. He had never heard his brother say something he loved anyone and he knew Dean wasn't just saying it to make him feel better because even though Dean barely talked about how he felt, when he did he never lied. Dean had never lied to him about anything. 

"Dean, if you love me you'll know that I want it. I need it, De. _Please_."

Dean hated Sam being in pain, and he knew he was because he felt the same pain every time he thought about how bad he wanted Sam. Right now he was wrestling internally with his conscious and his desires. It felt so good a few minutes ago, and they both had endured enough pain and it was pointless to keep causing him to feel that way. The one thing Dean wanted more than Sam was for Sam to be happy.

Dean pulled Sam's face to his, looking in his eyes. He wiped the tears off his face and softly kissed him.

"So will you Dean? Not just now. I mean, will you be with me? I don't just want to have sex with you right now. I want to do it all the time and I want to be yours and you to be mine Dean. Please?"

Dean sighed. He wasn't sure what to do. He took a deep breath. "Sammy, I ..."

_  
_

 


End file.
